


Dream

by Blumenkroenchen



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad English, Gen, Just a drabble, Lester has a crush on Lorne, Lorne is unconscious, M/M, and not DIED, jesus this show fucks me up, kinda Lornester, nothing with a point, probaly a scene from a fanfiction I'll write someday, that kind AU where Lester and Lorne do the job together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkroenchen/pseuds/Blumenkroenchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, lil drabble I wrote some weeks ago. because this ship hurts me deep in the soul and I hate it I HATE IT JESUS SOMEONE SAVE ME *cough*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, like I said. just a lil drabble. didn't have any point. just something short. in bad english. sorry.  
> please enjoy.

Lester was quite. The only sound in the room was the heavy breathing of the sleeping man next to him. The salesman didn't knew what to say. How to act. The last few days are blurred in his mind. He wasn't able to sort anything right.  
"You know Lorne..." he started quitly. "If you leave me now, I'll be so angry. There is so much stuff I need to ask you. You need to answer me all this questions, ya know? You own me them." What was he talking about? Lorne was unconscious, Since almost a week.   
"Like, why... why did you killed Sam? For me? You never wanted some payment..." Lester didn't know why he asked all this things. Maybe he wanted to take the chance to ask Lorne all this? When the older man was awake he never dared to ask anything what was about his past. "You can't tell that... well, that... that I'm with you since almost a year a payment." lester smirked bitter. "It's more a punishment for you, right? Like for everyone..." 

Quite Lester start to cry. Covered his eyes with his hands. There it was again. The Feeling of being useless. weak. not loved. For some reasons being with Lorne the last months made him forget all this. His past. He slowly starts to love himself again. And now it hit him like... like the hammer hit Pearls head.  
"Lester, stop crying."   
Slowly Lester raised his hands from his face and looked at Lorne. The brownish eyes of the older man observed him. Lorne was pale, like usually but he looked weak. Lester wanted so say something but his throat was dry. Not a single word wanted to leave his mouth.  
"It's not a punishment to have you around. Trust me. I had already killed you if you were." Lorne took the wet cloth from his forehead and tossed in in the next corner of the room. Careful he sat up. "Come here Lester."

Lester hesitantly but slowly came near Lorne; tried to look stable even if he felt like he would burst into tears.  
"Do you really want answers for your questions?" Lester nod. "Are you sure?" Lester nod again but add a quick "yes." Lorne seems pleased with Lesters answer. Fast he grabbed the smaller mans arm and pulled him into his lap. Lester felt how the blood rushed into his cheeks. "Look at me." Lester felt the other mans hand stroking his cheek. When he finally looked at Lorne their faces were just a few inches apart. "Listen carefully, because..." Lorne smiled cheeky. "..will never say it again..." slightly the lips of the hitman stroked his cheek. "I... lo-"  
Lesters woke up when his head hit the wall behind him. For some seconds his view was blurred. It was a dream...? Lester signed and looked next to him. Lorne was still unconscious. Just a dream...


End file.
